We're So Beyond This
by I.tw.L.il.O.ig.V.ht.E
Summary: My Version of Breaking Dawn. Has the wedding. Bella gets changed during a full moon. A full moon is a werewolves strongest point. What would happen if Jacob trys to "save Bella"? Will he just make matters worse? Disclaimer: i dont own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 Charlie

Chapter 1 –Charlie

So many thoughts were spinning in my head it made me dizzy. I took a deep breathe and walked up the steps to the front door. Of course, with Edward beside me. I was so nervous. It was either now or never. I turned the keys in the door and opened it. Edward, his arms around me, whispered in my ear

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

I took a few more steps in the house. The game was on, Charlie might be in a good mood then.

I hope.

"Dad?" I said a little shaky from all the nerves.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I need to talk to you about something and its kind of important." I said more steadily now

"Is everything alright? Did anything happen?" He said, as we were already in the living room.

"No, Dad I'm fine. I just need to tell you something."

"O.K, Bells what is it?" Charlie said sounding a little considered.

"Well Dad, Edward and I are engaged." I held out my left hand toward him, showing my ring. As soon as I said it I shut my eyes with fear. Then a few seconds in silence I opened one eye. Then the other. Charlie's reaction wasn't angry. It also, wasn't surprised. I suddenly got tense. Edward sensed that.

"Mr. Swan, I just what to assure you that I can not live without Bella. She is my _**true love**_. And I'm dearly in love with her. I know that we are _**young**_, but the love we have for each other is too _**strong**_ for waiting." As he said this he pulled me closer. I just stared at Charlie hoping he would say something. Finally, he did.

"Is this truly how you feel, Bella?"

"Can you truly not wait?" Now, Charlie was sounding a little scared.

"Dad, what Edward said is true. I love him so much. I cant bare to wait."

"I was hoping, Sir, if we could have your blessing." Edward said in that velvet voice of his.

"My blessing?"

Edward and I both nodded.

"Well if its really what you want, Bells and if it make you happy…"

"Oh, Dad it is and it will make me very happy." I said reassuring him.

"Then of course, you have my blessing."

I ran to hug him. My eyes getting moist with happiness and relief.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you!" I said in his arms. All Charlie could do was hold me tighter and smile.

**A/N: Okay Chapter 1. please review and i know its kind of short.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Fight

Chapter 2- Morning Surprise

I awoke to another perfect day. Looking out my window, and I see fog. I turn my head and of course, I see Edward's flaw-less face glowing in the rocking chair, with my favorite crooked smile.

"Good Morning Bella, my love" he said in his velvet voice, that makes me lightheaded. Then, he leaned over and pressed his cold lips against mine. Charlie, taking the news well, had gone fishing. So, Edward and I had the house to ourselves. But, we'll probably be seeing Alice to talk over the, _ugh_, wedding plans. My face cringed at the thought. I'm getting _married._ Edward saw my face and just laughing quietly to himself. Some how knowing what I was thinking.

Then we where in the kitchen.

"Bella, do you want some breakfast?" Edward said distracting me from my thoughts about the wedding.

"Breakfast sounds good." I said heading for the refrigerator. Edward was already there, of course.

"_I'm_ going to make breakfast" Edward said with a smirk on his face. I waited.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Edward" I said in a demanding voice.

"Well, I was just thinking and maybe, you should invite… Jacob to the wedding." He said with those big topaz eyes.

"Edward, no."

"I'm not going to put Jacob through that. I've already mentioned this before."

"Bella, if he was the one you were marrying then I would have at least wanted the option."

He wasn't telling me something.

"Edward, what aren't you telling me?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"Well Bella, love, I actually, already, sent an invitation to Jacob." I just stared at his face in shock. A few minutes later I smelled the toast burning. I hurried to take it out of the toaster. Finally I started talking. Then yelling.

"Edward, how could you?"

"After I specifically told you no." Then I just kept rambling. Finally, he put his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, I know you're mad but, it just wasn't fair for Jacob."

"He should have a choice." A faint smile crossed his face. I had to smile then.

"Oh, Edward why do you always have to be right?" I said a little sarcastically. Edward took my left hand and just held it in his. Looking down at his mother's ring, which was now _mine._

"I'm glad you picked me. though." He said looking up into my eyes behind those beautiful lashes. Then, he pulled his cold body closer to mine. Just holding me tight. _Never_ letting go.

**A/N: Okay now this is Chapter 2. Dont worry Jacob will be coming in soon. The Next few chapters. And yes there will be a "Fight". Review please. :) Your ideas are very welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, i had a lot of stuff. well here's chapter 3 its a little longer. chapter will be up sooner. i promise. Reviews are nice :)**

Chapter 3 -Surprise

I was done eating, had taken my shower, and gotten ready. We both decided to see how Alice was doing. Just going to make sure she's following the rules I set for her. As we were driving, rather as Edward was speeding down the road being careful not to push fifty-five, it was quiet. I started thinking. Edward said I didn't have to wait anymore. He said he would turn me into a _vampire _any time I wanted now. I was ready I knew that for a fact, but what I was worried about was _when. _Would I still be ready then? Maybe this readiness is just a phase. What if I'm not me when I _transform_? What if Edward doesn't _love_ me as much, when I do?

I would have to do it after the wedding. I'm not going to take any chances of me accidentally sucking one of my guests' blood. But when is the wedding?

So, many thoughts are going through my head. My head hurts now. I'm so glad Edward can't read my thoughts. Maybe I'm just over reacting about all this. I mean what's the worst that could happen, right?

"Bella, we're here." I was so focused on all my thoughts I didn't even notice the truck came to a stop.

"Oh, sorry." I said, though it was barely a whisper.

"Bella, do you feel well?"

"Yes, Edward I'm fine. Just unfocused that's all." I wasn't fully lying though. I was just questioning some thoughts.

Then I noticed Alice, of course sitting on the hood of her car, with the biggest smile stretched across her face. All I could say was "Oh, boy."

I looked up at Edward's face to see his reaction, but he was just smiling. Alice got off her car and danced gracefully toward us, still with that big smile.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came over. I have so much to tell you about the wedding plans." I was still looking at Edward. His smile was still there.

"Oh, well lets go inside and talk." I said with a sigh. This is going to be a long day. We started walking toward the house, when I noticed something. Edward and Alice were both smiling wildly. Then it came to me. Alice had a surprise for me.

We all were in the house. Then Alice took us upstairs to her room, when she opened the door I was so surprised.

"Hello, Bella" Renee said calmly.

"Mom!" I said while running to hug her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. The wedding, but was it really that soon? How long was she going to stay?

There I go again, asking questions.

"Bella, I hear there's a wedding in town." She said while smiling. I could tell she wasn't fully pleased. She always told me not to get married too young. Renee was pulling an act. Everyone knew, except for Alice.

"Yeah, Mom. Edward and I are getting married." I said forcing a smile. I was nervous again. She hugged me tighter. Then Renee sighed. I guess she's happy as long as I'm happy.

"Now, lets discuss the plans." Alice said already ahead of schedule. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Well… I have the dress, as you already know." She said to me.

"I also have the decorations, the place, the cake, my dress, Edward's tuxedo, and… the _date_." Alice said the last one with extra excitement.

"So, lets have the details." I said looking at Edward. He had that crooked smile across his face. He was please that Alice had done this so fast.

"Renee, do you want to see the dress?" Alice asked very sweetly.

"Yes, of course I do." Alice turned toward Edward. He nodded and then left the room. Alice pulled the dress out of her closet. "Wow! That's beautiful." Renee said in shock. Her smile was as wide as her eyes. She's getting excited. Renee and Alice were just chatting over the dress. A few minutes passed.

"Bella, you ready for the details?" Alice said while giggling.

"Yeah, lets hear it."

Alice put the dress away, and we all headed for the door. As all of us, Renee, Alice, Edward, and I were going downstairs, when suddenly I thought of something.

"Mom, where's Phil?"

"Well, he went fishing with Charlie."

"You see, we got here early. You where still sleeping, so Charlie told me to come over here to wait and surprise you. He had phoned Alice and she thought is was a wonderful idea. Phil and Charlie then went fishing with some of your father's friends."

Finally we were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So, what do you want to hear first?" Alice said very excited. She had that huge smile across her face again.

"Well, how 'bout that date?" I said, my voice a little shaky but no one noticed.

Alice was waiting all day to answer that question. The answer I feared to hear.

"Well, its June 11 today, I sent the invitations and I wrote _**June 22**_ on them." Wow! That's only in _eleven days_! It's a good thing I didn't plan any of this.

"Is everything ready, I mean that's only in eleven days." Renee said sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Oh yes, everything is all set. We're just waiting for the _big_ day now." Said Alice, still as excited as ever.

Edward and I just looked at each other. Both of us a little nervous for that _big_ day.

"Now, for the rest of the details." I said. I'm getting very nervous now.

Alice went on and on about where she got all the decorations.

The wedding will be on the Cullens' yard, the reception will be inside a Holiday Inn, in Seattle. The honeymoon will be in Alaska.

"I already have the cake, you want to see it?"

"I don't really think we have a choice" I said laughing a little. Alice just smile and lead us to the kitchen. Then cake was on the table. It was beautiful.

"Well, that's a lovely cake, Alice." Renee said.

"I designed it myself" Alice said proudly. It was three layers high. It was also a white cake with white frosting. The cake had frosting hearts all around it. Alice is an _amazing _designer.

"Edward, Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked curiously.

"Its beautiful Alice, just beautiful." I said

"Its perfect." Edward said, pulling me closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Conversations

Chapter 4- Conversations

It was getting late and it was time for us to head home. Renee went back to the hotel. We kissed and hugged goodbye, even though I would be seeing her soon. Edward drove me home. Charlie's car was in the driveway in his usual spot.

"I'll see you upstairs, love." Edward said as sweet as ever.

"O.K. I love you" I whispered. Then I kissed him goodbye. I walked up the steps to the front door. I walked in and of course Charlie was watching some sports game.

"Hey, Dad"

"Hey, Bells. You like your surprise?" He said with a silent laugh.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Mom can be here."

"She is O.K with the marriage thing, too. I think she just needs to time get used to the idea."

"I think you're right, Bells. You know your mother."

We both just laughed quietly to ourselves.

"How was fishing with Phil?"

"Oh, Phil's a good guy. It was fun."

"Well, its been a long day. I think I'm going to go to bed. 'Night Dad."

"Sweet Dreams, Bella."

Then I was running up the stairs. I couldn't wait to see Edward's beautiful face. Finally, I was in my room. There he was sitting in that same old rocking chair, that I see him in every morning.

"Hi" He said in a sweet, soft tone.

"Hello" I said as sweet as I could. I went and sat down on my bed. He glided toward me. Then sat right next to me. Edward pulled me onto his lap and just held me. A few moments passed.

"So, are you nervous?" he asked me.

"About what, the _**wedding**_, the _**wedding night**_, or the me turning into a _**vampire thing**_?"

"Um, all of them."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. What about you?"

"I'm nervous too."

"It's a big change."

"I know, love, I know but we have each other and we will forever." He pulled me closer and then kissed me, so romantically.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, with all my heart."

"Edward Masen Cullen, I love you and I will for the rest of my life, which will soon be for eternity. " I said drifting into unconsciousness.

I awoke with a startle. The sound of a pan dropping on the floor. I looked at

Edward not knowing what was going on. Edward was smiling and laughing quietly to himself.

"Stay right there." I order him, while walking to the door. I went downstairs and I saw Charlie picking up a sauce pan off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Charlie said.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Well Bells, since you're going to get married and move out I should probably start cooking for myself again."

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Um.. O.K." I said

"I'm going to go back upstairs and get ready maybe check my e-mail. See you later."

"Oh, O.K. Bells." Charlie said while trying to cook breakfast.

I kept walking upstairs, I was surprised. Was Charlie already used to the idea of my getting married and moving out?

Maybe, Charlie did want me to have a life of my own.

"Bella, is everything O.K?" Edward asked, studying me face closely.

"Yeah, I'm just shocked that's all." I said sounding reassuring. I went and took my shower. I came back and Edward was sitting in his rocking chair. He was smiling as if he had come upon some new information that I didn't know. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" I said, still with a smile on my face, I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" My mind went blank.

"What?" I asked still smiling.

"Its our wedding day!" He said with the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen. I wanted to get married now. I was excited. I couldn't wait.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you."

"Bella, love. I love you too. Tomorrow will be the best day of my life." He said kissing my hair.

Edward said _**life**_, instead of _**existence**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Day

Chapter 5-The Big Day

"Bella?"

"Bella. Wake up. We don't have any time for more sleep."

"Belllllllaaaaaaa!" I was suddenly being shaken rapidly. I finally could open my eyes, and who do I see before me? Alice, of course. I pulled the pillow over my head and moaned from lack of sleep.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get out of bed right now." Well she used my full name, so I guess I better get out of bed. I managed to get enough energy to get out of bed.

"O.K. Alice I'm up."

"Took you long enough." She said with a smile. "Well we don't have a lot of time. Go and take your shower, then come back in here as quickly as possible." I just kind of stood there not really knowing what was going on.

"BELLA MOVE IT!" Alice screamed. Then I was in the bathroom before you knew it. I took my shower, Why is Alice in such a hurry? Are we doing more shopping for the wedding or something. Then I suddenly remembered Edward and mine's conversation yesterday.

_I came back and Edward was sitting in his rocking chair. He was smiling as if he had come upon some new information that I didn't know. I couldn't help but smile._

"_What?" I said, still with a smile on my face, I walked over and sat on his lap. "Guess what tomorrow is?" My mind went blank._

"_What?" I asked still smiling. _

"_Its our wedding day!" He said with the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen._

Oh my god, today is my wedding day! I was done in the bathroom in the matter of ten minutes. Alice was going to love that. I came back into my room, and on my bed there was my stunning dress and a note.

"What's this?" I said to Alice, who was taking a hundred different products out of her purse.

"Oh, that's a note that Edward asked me to leave for you."

I opened it and read…

_Bella, my love, my wife_

_**Today's the big day. Our love for **_

_**Each other will finally be official,**_

_**But my love for you will grow stronger each day.**_

_**Stay safe. I love you**_

_**Edward M. Cullen.**_

I just kept smiling. Surprisingly, I really want this day to happen. I'm not scared of getting married so young anymore.

"O.K Bella, put your dress on now. Then we'll do your make-up and hair." I put the note down on my bedside table. I slipped on my dress. Then I was sitting in the chair before I could blink. Alice was working hard and fast. In about fifteen minutes Alice had finished with my hair. It was lovely. My hair was in an up-do, with loose curls falling down the sides and sparkly clips in the top.

"Now. Your make-up." Alice went to work at the speed of light again. Another fifteen minutes passed and she was done. I looked in the mirror, and I see this gorgeous young woman with a light shade of pink eye shadow with gold. Mascara and eyeliner. On the lips there was a glossy pink. I realized that was me.

"Oh my god." My mouth dropped open, then I quickly closed it.

"Alice, you really are a miracle-worker." I said in amazement.

"Thank you." Said Alice, while she was getting my shoes and accessories out. I put all that on and was finally done getting ready.

"O.K, let's in the car and head for the ceremony." Alice had already gotten dress and was racing down the stairs. Then we were in the car heading toward the Cullen's house. The setting placement on the yard was beautiful. Alice should be a professional.

"In about ten minutes the ceremony will begin. So, go get in order." She said in a whisper. Ten minutes passed and I could here the music start. **Dum****Dum****Dah-Dum****Dum****Dum****Dah-Dum**.

Suddenly my father was at my side.

"Ready, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I took one last deep breath. Then the doors opened and everyone looked in my direction. I saw him, then. My beautiful angel. Edward looked even more beautiful then normal.

"Go get him, Bells." Suddenly Charlie let go and I was by my Edward.

Soon we both said our "I do's." Now, we were officially Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen.

The ceremony was perfect. The kiss was amazing. The most passionate kiss we've ever had. Everyone was heading for the reception party. Edward felt it was necessary to get a limousine. Before we went to the reception we took the family photographs. Edward got into the limo and we were heading for the party.

"Hello, _**wife**_. You look so beautiful." He said in that vel-vet soft voice with my favorite smile.

"Hello, _**husband**_. You look very handsome yourself." I said and couldn't help but smile.

"I like the sound of that. Husband and wife." He said in reply. I laid there right next to him. Right next to his cold, hard body that I love. Holding him tight.

"So, you ready for all the attention?" He asked, knowing the answer. Edward knows I hate attention.

"No." I said with a frown.

"Well, you should be, because we're here." Then the door to the limo opened.

"Here we go."

**A/N sorry for the wait. i know i didnt really go into detail for the wedding. but w/e. your ideas are veryyyyyy welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I know it has been a very long time. Sorry. Well here's chapter 6. Enjoy. Messages and Reviews are very welcome. **

We walked in and everyone ran screaming at us with joy. Everyone wanted to hug and kiss me congratulations. By the time everyone was done I was practically gasping for air.

"Don't forget to breath, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, ill try to remember that." I said sarcastically. He laughed his musical laugh. We walked over to the table and took our seats. Then, the food was being served. Alice thought it would be fun is she started clicking her glass with a knife. Then everyone joined in. That meant Edward and I had to kiss. In front of everyone. Edward liked the idea of it and I kind of did too. Edward and I kiss, but not for to long. Everyone started eating. Even the Cullen's. I gave Edward a confusing look, raising one eyebrow. Then he put his mouth so close to my ear, I could feel his lips moving.

"We do have to act normal. It's like eating dirt, remember?" He said while smiling.

Then I went as close to his ear as he was to mine.

"Edward, I love you."

"Isabella Marie _Cullen_, I love you." He said with my favorite smile placed across his face. When he said that he took my breathe away, like always. All I could do was smile from ear to ear. Then Alice stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast. I have only the best wishes for Edward, my brother, and Bella, my new sister-in-law. My you both live long, -Alice then winked at us- and love each other forever. Care for each other. The way they look at each other I know they will love each other for eternity. To Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Then everyone took a sip of their champagne. Alice sat down. "Thank you." I mouth to her. She just smiled back and nodded. People started clapping and cheering. I knew Edward was happy. I was happy too.

Then I looked at Edward wanting to see that beautiful face glow with a smile, but it didn't. He suddenly got stiff and tense.

"Edward, honey are you O.K.?" I asked sounding ever confused.

"Door." Was all he said.

I quickly got up and raced for the door. Being very careful not to trip and hurt myself. Edward followed behind me. Finally, I reached the door and opened it.

And before my eyes I see …_**Jacob Black.**_

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Bella, I just wanted to wish you congratulations."

"Well, thank you." Then I ran and gave him a big hug. Those loving, friendly, warm arms that I've missed. _Jacob's_ arms. I hugged him for a very short time and backed away. If I showed him I'm attached to him, then he'll try harder to get me to be ALL his. To Jacob, this fight isn't over. I backed right into Edward's arms. I fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

"Bella, I want to ask you something."

Edward suddenly got tense.

"O.K. Shoot" I said nervously.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you sure you're in love with this disgusting, filthy, bloodsucker? I could give you so much. I could grow old with you, I could have kids with you. Bella. I'm in love with you Bells. This is your last chance. Me or _**him**_?"

That made me mad. I'm pretty sure that made Edward mad too.

"Its Isabella Marie _Cullen_." I snapped at him.

"Edward is not a disgusting, filthy, bloodsucker and no matter how much you try you could NEVER equal up to Edward. I don't care about growing old and having children. All I care about is spending the rest of my life with my true soul mate. I'm surprised that you would make me choose, but since _you_ insist on having me or nothing then fine! Jacob, I choose Edward, _my husband._ Now, get off my property and never come back. I _never_ want to see you again, Jacob Black." Then I slammed the door in his face and went to go sit on the couch.

But, I knew that wasn't the last time I was going to see Jacob Black.

"Bella, love?" Edward's eyes read so much concern.

"Don't worry Honey, I'm fine. Surprisingly that felt good." Suddenly he smiled.

"Come on, let go enjoy the rest of the party. After that we have a _**honeymoon**_ to go to."

Soon everyone was out of the house. I told Edward that I wanted to stay home for the honeymoon since I'm going to be _changed_ tomorrow. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all left the house.

"Now that we have the whole house to ourselves what would you like to do?" I said trying to be sexy. I didn't really pull it off very well.

"I think you know." Soon he picked me up and carried me up to _**our**_ room. Bride style.


End file.
